I Went to the Woods
left | writer = Julie Plec & Neil Reynolds (Story) Neil Reynolds (Teleplay) | director = Julie Plec | previous = Days of Future Past | next = One Way or Another }} I Went to the Woods is the seventeenth episode of the seventh season of and the one hundred fiftieth episode of the series overall. Summary STEFAN FINDS HIMSELF IN THE FIGHT OF HIS LIFE IN THIS EPISODE DIRECTED BY JULIE PLEC — In the aftermath of his brother's fateful decision, Stefan awakens to find himself thrown into a life or death situation with only his basic instincts to rely on. With time working against him, he sets off on a journey of survival while forced to confront a lifetime of irreversible damage Damon has done to their relationship. Meanwhile, desperate to save his brother, Damon follows an unusual lead he has come across, while Matt sends Valerie to Dallas to enlist Alaric's help in the search for Stefan. Finally, when Rayna discovers the emergence of a new threat, she sets off on her own mission to find Stefan before the others do. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley/Ryan Dorsey as Stefan Salvatore/Unknown Spirit *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) *Candice King as Caroline Forbes (credit only) *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo (credit only) Recurring Cast *Elizabeth Blackmore as Valerie Tulle *Leslie-Anne Huff as Rayna Cruz Guest Cast *TBA as Marty Hammond/Unknown Spirit Trivia * This will be the second episode of the series to not feature any of the main female characters. * This episode marks the first appearance of Marty and the spirit possessing him. * Enzo does not appear in this episode. * This is the first episode to feature Valerie as the last of the Heretics since Nora and Mary Louise died at the end of the previous episode. Continuity Behind the Scenes Cultural References *''" because I wished to live deliberately, to front only the essential facts of life, and see if I could not learn what it had to teach, and not, when I came to die, discover that I had not lived."'' This is a quote from by noted transcendentalist , which is a reflection upon simple living in natural surroundings. Quotes |-|Promo= : Stefan (to Damon): "I'm sorry? Do I know you?" : Alaric: "That is not Stefan. We don't know who that is." : Stefan: "I don't plan on giving up this body." : Damon: "Fair warning. That hair requires a tremendous amount of maintenance." |-|Extended Promo= : Stefan (to Damon): "I'm sorry? Do I know you?" : Alaric: "That is not Stefan. We don't know who that is." : Valerie: "Keep him close. We're going to need his body." : Damon: "I don't want to spend the rest of my life babysitting a cheap knock off of my brother!" : Damon: "Time to go." : Stefan: "Not a minute too soon. This place is dead." : Stefan: "I don't plan on giving up this body." : Damon: "Fair warning. That hair requires a tremendous amount of maintenance." |-|Webclip #1= : Valerie: : Damon: : Valerie: Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 7x17 Promo "I Went to the Woods" (HD) The Vampire Diaries I Went to the Woods Trailer The CW The Vampire Diaries 7x17 Webclip 1 - I Went to the Woods HD Pictures |-|Promotional= TVD717_Stefan.jpg TVD717_0025b.jpg TVD717_Stefan2.jpg TVD717_Damon.jpg TVD717_Rayna.jpg TVD717-Alaric-Valerie.jpg TVD717-Alaric.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 2016-04-02_Paul_Wesley_Ian_Somerhalder_Neil_Reynolds_Twitter.jpg|Paul Wesley, Ian Somerhalder 2016-02-08_Julie_Plec_Instagram.jpg|©Julie Plec February 8, 2016 2016-02-02_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|©Trevor Stott February 2, 2016 2016-02-02_JTarro_Elizabeth_Moore_Elizabeth_Blackmore_Instagram.jpg|Elizabeth BlackmoreFebruary 1, 2016 2016-02-01_Neil_Reynolds_Twitter.jpg|©Neil Reynolds February 1, 2016 2016-01-29_Paul_Wesley_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|Paul Wesley, Ian Somerhalder January 29, 2016 2016-01-29_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|©Trevor Stott January 29, 2016 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven